Chained In
by StuffAndStufffff
Summary: Sonic thought he could just take a nice walk out at night in his Werehog form. But thats soon going to turn up into him getting kidnapped and having to go through a whirlwind of emotions, and also trying not to go insane at the same time. And it could eventually turn up into another person being in danger. (First chapters short but later ones are longer) (Also rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1 - Stroll in the park

**HAHAHAHA I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKK. AFTER SO LONG. To be honest I kinda just lost motivation for a pretty long time until I thought of another story idea and started getting motivated again. (And I deleted all the old fanfictions I had on this account because they were REALLY old and cringy so... yeah. This Fanfiction is kind of going to be based off an old Fanfiction I had but this time Sonic's going to be the Werehog and stuff :3. Enjoy!**

It was a crisp, peaceful night. The stars were out shining bright as ever, and Trees slowly danced as a slight breeze went through. The full moon was out glowing in all it's glory, which was surely a beautiful sight to see. But what broke the silence was a loud howl that was heard from miles. And the center point of which it came from was in a park. The creature that emitted the howl could hear it echo through the night. That creature was Sonic... The Werehog. Sonic looked at the full moon after his howl.. Man was it beautiful. Even though Sonic didn't like being the Werehog more then when he would be his regular self during the daytime, he didn't exactly _hate_ being it. Sure he can't run fast like his normal speedy self, but sometimes when he would feel stressed he would let out a long howl, or he would get to enjoy clawing through Eggman's robot's. And all the fur would always make him warm no matter how cold the climate was wherever he would be!. Sonic strolled through the empty park and enjoyed how quiet it was. No robot's of Eggman's attacking the city, No worry of mass destruction from some giant creature, just the sound of the quiet breeze flowing through the park. Night's like these were surely great. And during the daytime it would almost never be completely quiet without hearing the honking of cars in traffic or the sound of construction workers building new skyscrapers and other structures. Sonic walked out of the park and walked along the slightly gray sidewalk. He walked along it for about 5 minutes and in all he saw only two cars driving by. He thought about going back to Tail's house to take a nap since he was feeling a bit drowsy, But as he was thinking to himself he didn't notice another shadow was slowly appearing on the sidewalk coming closer to him. After he zoned back out of his mind he noticed the shadow slowly getting bigger and closer, but could also see a slight but of the moving object had big pink locks, which dangled around the object's head. As it got closer he also noticed the object had a red dress and red boots. Sonic almost immediately registered in his mind who it was, the notorious Amy Rose. _"Why would she be out at such a late time?"_ Sonic thought to himself.

Amy ran up to him and said in her charming toned voice smiling "Hi Sonic!"

"Oh hey Amy!" Said Sonic in his growly voice.

They both walked up to each other and started to chat a bit. "Why are you out so late Amy?"

"Well I saw the starry sky and thought it would be a nice night to walk for a bit."

"Same here."

They both talked for a bit and Amy eventually asked "You look a bit thirsty Sonic, need some water?" She asked as she pulled out a water bottle.

He was about to decline the offer but noticed his mouth was kind of dry, probably from all running on all fours and making big howls from the deepness of his throat.

"Yeah I guess so"

Amy handed him the water bottle and opened the lid. But was a bit weird was it instantly opened without her putting a slight bit of muscle into opening it. Sonic thought of it as nothing but also noticed there were some bubbles in the top part of it, and some sticking on the sides in it. "Uh, Amy why is there a bunch of bubbles in the water?"

"Oh, well when I saw you I ran towards you instead of jogging which I guess made it a bit bubbly" Amy said.

He still thought nothing about it because he just really needed something to drink at that moment. Sonic moved his head upwards as he leaned the full water bottle downwards towards his mouth. The contents of the water bottle started pouring out of it and into Sonic's dry throat. Unknowingly to Sonic, Amy was watching him drink it with a creepy smile. He finished the 24oz bottle of water and once the last bit of water fell out of it and into Sonic's mouth, he moved his head back down and made a big sigh. "Thank's Amy I really did need something to drink"

"Oh no problem Sonic" She smiled

"Also the water had a bit of a weird taste to it, was there something in it?"

"Oh yeah almost forgot to mention that I put tranquilizer in it!" She yet again smiled.

Sonic nearly choked on the last bit of water that was still in his mouth after hearing that. "WHAT!?" He managed to yell out while he was still in a coughing fit.

Sonic felt the whole world spinning after hearing that. He didn't even think for a second about a better way he could run away and put his hands on the ground. He curved his shoes in a running stance, and ran as fast as he possibly could on all fours. But as he kept running, it felt like every second his body was getting heavier tired. He soon slowed down to what would be considered a walking pace pace as he tried to keep his strength up to run to Tail's house. Sonic looked behind him to see Amy not running, not jogging, but only walking towards him with a devious smile as he tried to get away from her. He had to resort to crawling by dragging his body across the sidewalk as he tried to use his arm stretching ability, but didn't even have the strength to do that. Sonic tried to keep crawling but soon found he no longer had the strength to even do that, as he laid on the ground not being able to move a single bone. He started to feel himself fall unconscious as he slowly was able to move his head to the right to see Amy merely only a couple feet away from him. As she was right next to Sonic, she bent down and started petting his head. The only thing Sonic was able to do with the little bit of strength he still had in his body was make a slight whimper. Amy noticed the slight whimper but didn't care one single bit at his plea. As Sonic's eye's slowly closed he could hear Amy say "Nighty night Sonic"

And he completely passed out as she said that, unable to try and escape from what she's going to do to him, where she's going to bring him, or what's going to happen once he wake's up.

 **This first chapter is kinda short but later chapter's will be longer. Fanfiction get's updated either every Saturday or Sunday! Hope you all enjoyed it so far! :D (It also may seem a little rough with how the sentences are at some points since this is my first one I wrote after not making Fanfictions for almost 2 years)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown Location

After hours of being unconscious, Sonic slowly started to regain consciousness and woke up slowly from his forced slumber. He could tell he was still in the Werehog from all the fluffy fur being matted against some kind of hard floor. Sonic opened his eye's to see a gray looking room, but then shut them again. He could hear a deep, low sound you would hear in a deep cave that kept echoing through the room or whatever building he was in. It was kind of creepy but that probably wasn't the worst part of wherever he was. He opened his eye's again slowly and everything was slightly blurry, but he could still make some things out. What he saw was a room he would never want to ever remember or witness ever again. It was a medium sized room, the floor was made completely of gray cement. The walls were completely gray too, with multiple cracks and what seemed to be chipped paint on the walls which could consider the wall to be made out of a type of other material or paint. The ceiling was gray too, but looks like instead of cement or some other material it looked like paint. At the opposite side of the room was a black door that looked so secure that if a bomb exploded next to it, it would only have a couple scratches on it. There wasn't even a single window around the room or on the door. It was just a gray, cold, and depressing room. After Sonic examined the room he could already feel his heart beating faster as it felt like it was thumping out of his chest. Sonic got off his knees and stood up to suddenly get slightly restrained by something. He looked down to see two cuffs were connected to both of the bottoms of his legs and the cuffs circled all the way around his legs, and connected to them was two chains that were only 2 feet long, and what connected it all was a square piece of metal on the wall behind him only a couple inches above the ground. It had hinges so Sonic could still at least move left and right with the chains around his legs. On the piece of metal connected to the wall was also what looked like two key locks on the left and right of the metal. He also noticed that he didn't have his spiked red shoes on his feet either which left his feet completely bare. And since his gloves would always get ripped and fall off his hands when he would transform into The Werehog, the person knew they wouldn't have to remove those. Sonic tried to at least see how far he could walk before the chains would restrain against his legs, but could only take 2 steps without the chains restraining against his legs. Sonic tried tugging against the chains by trying to rip them off the wall. They didn't even crack or break the slightest bit. Sonic tried tugged against them with as much strength as possible, but it didn't get damaged in any way. _"What are these things made out of?"_ Sonic questioned to himself as he kept trying to tug against them.

With no luck he gave up with them seeming like there practically invincible. Without noticing at all yet, he looked over to his right and saw another pair of 2 cuffs, but they were smaller. They were also on the exact type of hinges, had the same locks on them, and basically were the same as Sonic's but just really smaller. Sonic felt his feet starting to freeze from the cold floor already and tried not to move to keep warmth in the same spot. The only other thing he could think of doing, was calling out if anyone heard him. "Hello?"

It echoed through the room and he waited for at least some kind of reply. But after waiting until the echoed faded he knew that nobody was probably going to come. He sat back down so that the chain on his left leg was on his left side and the chain on his right leg was on his right side, so he could actually sit down and not sit on top of the chains. He sat there for 2 hours, not hearing a single person, and didn't see a single person. Having nothing else to do, he thought in his whole mind about the situation, and what happened the day before. Also realizing if there was no way out of there, he could die of hunger and thirst, or an even slower death because of other causes. The thoughts were scaring himself as he knew that it could happen, and just out of the blue unexpectedly, that he could die.

But suddenly, Sonic heard clattering at the door as if it was an answer to his call. There must've been at least over 5 locks in total on that door because there were multiple sounding clatters and the sound of keys. Finally the last one was unlocked and the door slowly creaked open. Sonic could slowly see a red boot walk into the room followed by a red dress, and pink hair. A course it was none other then the Rosy Rascal herself. "Oh great" Sonic groaned as he rolled his eye's.

Amy walked into the room with her boots clattering against the cold cement and turned around to close the door and lock it. She walked up to Sonic, but left the keys next to the door so he couldn't try and stretch his arms to grab them. "How's my little Werehog doing!" She smiled as she cupped her hands together and bent her head down towards him.

"Amy why are you doing this!?"

"I never get to see you during the day because your always doing something, and now that your always doing something at night too now because you turn into that Werehog thing I never get to see you!" She angrily said.

"Amy you could of just asked if you wanted to hang out some time, not use some type of tranquilizer and kidnap me!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because I finally have you all to my self, especially in your Werehog form with your cuddly and fluffy fur!" She giggled.

"Amy we can hang out whenever you would want to, but if there's trouble somewhere you have to at least make an exception!"

"Well... since you've said that lie more times then I can remember I'm definitely not gonna to trust what you just said."

It's was true, Sonic has lied to her multiple times saying he would hang out with her, but for a certain reason each time. On most occasions when he would be running to the location they would meet Sonic would always see one of Eggman's newest robot's and would have to defeat it. Usually taking up a lot of time destroying each one depending on how big it was. By the time he'd go to the location they would plan to meet up, Amy would give up and leave each time thinking he wasn't coming. An each time she gave up, little by little more anger kept building up inside her until she finally snapped. She then knew the only way to get Sonic, was to kidnap him. And because of the whole Werehog thing that was going on, she knew that he would be outside during most night's, and hatched a plan to somehow tranquilize him in his Werehog form. Also knowing he wouldn't be able to run away in a quick flash and hide. And her planned worked completely the way she planned it. "Amy how about just me and you go to the park right now and just spend some time together. Would you like that?"

"Hmph, well it would be nice to go to the park with you... but I know afterwards the whole cycle will just start over again with you constantly not coming and me having to be sad every time."

"Amy the reason is while I'd be running I would always see one of Eggman's robot's, and I would have to destroy it before it could cause harm to anyone."

He tried to plea to her, hoping she would understand and to just put all of this behind. But with someone as stubborn as her, there was no way she would just let him off that easy.

"Nope. No matter what you say I'm not buying it, I can no longer trust you."

Sonic whimpered knowing that she probably will keep him there for as long as she feels like it. And that could turn out to be weeks, months, or even a whole year if she felt like it. He still didn't want to give up hope though, if he could somehow escape or somehow contact Tails to come free him then he won't be in there for long. "Welp, I will be back in two hours to bring you some food."

She proceeded to walk towards the door and unlocked it. Right as she was about to leave the room, she said "And one more thing, no matter how much you try to break the chains or stretch your arms to try and smash the door, there both made out of one of the highest classes of titanium."

She then smiled again and shut the door with a loud bang, then to proceed locking all the locks again. _"Titanium?"_

He didn't exactly know what titanium was, but assumed it must be pretty strong. He realized she probably paid Knuckles to go digging and look for some, and then went to a smelter to make the chains and got keys made to the door. Even though she said they were invincible, Sonic didn't want to just give up that easily. So he tried clawing at the chains, tugging at them, and tried punching and breaking the door down. But after a nonstop 30 minutes of trying, they did seem pretty much invincible. He plopped back onto the floor thinking, _"What if she really does keep me here for months?"_

He also especially thought about all of his friends. He was only in there for a couple hours and he was already missing his them. Especially of all he missed Tails the most. They are basically almost nothing without each other! He knew Tails would probably get worried eventually, and was exactly right.

* * *

 _At Sonic and Tail's house_

The yellow kitsune sat on their living room couch worriedly trying to contact Sonic, but didn't get any reply through any of his communication devices. He thought maybe Sonic was just just exploring or had to deal with one of Eggman's Robot's, but something just didn't seem right to him. Sonic would never go on an adventure without him being with. He would always have Tails being by his side! Knowing he wasn't finding any trace of his older brother, he decided to rely on asking their other friends _"Maybe I should call Knuckles"_ he thought.

He walked into his workshop and picked up the transmitting device off a table, and called Knuckles. After 5 seconds of ringing the phone picked up and the ringing silenced _"Hey Tails, need somethin?"_ Knuckles asked.

"Actually I was just wondering if you have seen Sonic at all yesterday or today."

 _"The last time I saw him was two days ago when you both came to Angel Island."_

"You haven't seen him at all today or yesterday?"

 _"Nope, not at all."_

"Guess I can call and ask someone else..." Tails said in a sad tone as his ears drooped.

 _"Tails what's wrong? Has he been missing or somethin?"_

"Maybe, I haven't seen him at all yesterday or today and I feel something's wrong."

 _"You sure?"_

"I swear I have a gut feeling something's wrong with Sonic, I can just tell!"

 _"Ask Amy then next, she's always stalking him all the time so she would know."_

"Okay I guess, thanks Knuckles!"

Tails pressed the end call button on his transmitting device and the video feed of Knuckles disappeared and went black. He walked back into the living room and tossed the transmitting device on the couch and sighed. _"Wherever you are Sonic, I hope your okay."_


	3. Chapter 3

As Sonic sat there for hours, he found out he was able to at least rotate his feet surprisingly in a complete three-sixty, and he laid on the ground in front of the chains. He listened to his stomach gurgle and beg for food. In his Werehog form he get's hungry much faster, especially imagining eating a big juicy piece of meat. "So... hungry..." He managed to say out loud.

But suddenly, Sonic's cry for food was finally answered when he started hearing noise at the door again. He perked up his left ear when he could hear the same clattering at the door and many unlocking noises. As soon as the door opened, he actually got a bit excited hoping that she at least got him a platter of chillidogs that he could gorge on and finally satisfy his extreme hunger. Man that would be the best thing ever... But once she opened the door and walked in, Sonic was greeted with a gray metal tray with a small loaf of stale looking bread that looked like it was years old, and a small plastic cup that had some water in it. "Here you go Sonic!" She said as she walked over to him and bent down to put the tray on the floor.

He stared at it in disappointment and said "That's it?"

"Well I looked for some food in my house, and since I need to do some grocery shopping all I could found was this old piece of bread."

Sonic slapped his head over his face and mentally said _"You've gotta be kidding_ _me..._ "

"Well your lucky I didn't come without bringing any food at all, it's at least something."

"I guess..." Sonic said as he picked up the loaf of bread and took a big bite out of it.

As soon as the flavor hit his taste buds, he almost spat it out in complete disgust! He tried his best to not spit out it and kept chewing it. He was so hungry he didn't even care if he had to bare the taste of the terrible loaf of bread. After Sonic ate the whole loaf of bread in a matter of a minute, he could feel his mouth becoming parched from the bread. He looked to the right of the tray and picked up the plastic cylinder cup and inspected the water it contained. He saw no bubbles in it but still suspected that she probably put something in it. "Did you put some type of drug in this?"

"Nope." Amy smiled.

"Your lying aren't you..."

"Sonic since I already have kidnapped you there's no need for me to put anything in your food or water now."

"Promise?" He questioned one more time.

"Promise."

Since he had her promise and knew _She_ actually keeps her promise's (Unlike himself a course), he became a little less hesitant, but knew either way she could always just drug other water she would give him if he refused the water he held in his hand. He slowly brought the cup closer to his mouth and tried examining it one more time. He still didn't see any bubbles or the water having a color to it. He brought it close to his long snout and used his heightened sense and smell to see if it had a odor to it, but didn't smell a thing. He put it to his lips, and took an extremely tiny sip. As he tasted it he couldn't taste any flavors either. With no more hesitation, he bolt his head upwards and drank the cup of water. He kept gulping the whole cup of water until it was finally empty, and even waited for any tiny drips to slide down the cup. Sonic wiped off the extra bit of water that was probably still on his muzzle and set the cup back down on the tray. "That water taste terrible." Sonic said in disgust.

"Yeah it's tap water, I don't really buy bottles of water that often so that's all I could really get."

After a short quiet pause, Sonic realized that he probably waited hours for her to come back probably thinking it would've been day by then.

"Amy what time is it? I thought I would've transformed out of the Werehog by now."

"Oh, let me check" She said as she pulled her pink smartphone out of her pocket (that a course had pictures of Sonic all over it) and turned it on.

On the lock screen with a picture of Sonic the time said in big bold numbers _2:32 PM_. "It's around two thirty" She said as she turned the screen off and gently put it back in her pocket.

"What! I would've transformed out of the Werehog hours ago!"

"Well I actually did a bit of research before I kidnapped you, and I found out people with lycanthropy only transform in and out of their Were self if they are actually exposed to Moonlight or Sunlight, so that gave me the idea of bringing you here when I would kidnap you and keep you from transforming out of the Werehog!" Amy smiled.

Sonic made a loud groan and slumped his head back, he actually had no idea that he needed to be exposed to moonlight or sunlight to actually transform. The reason is because he would always be outside fighting Eggman's robot's or the Dark Gaia Monsters, or when he was inside a building he wouldn't realize that it would be past the time he would transform.

"So that means I get to keep you in your Werehog form!" The pink Hedgehog said excitedly.

Sonic propped his head back up and gave Amy a serious glare, "Amy your going insane! You don't have to do this!"

"Well, too bad!" She puffed, actually sounding like she was getting angry.

"What If I need to stop Dr Eggman from destroying Mobius!? How am I supposed to protect everyone!"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that actually, trust me."

A creepy grin slowly appeared upon her face that made Sonic actually question her sanity. _"That can't mean something good..."_ He thought.

"Let me explain."

* * *

 **3 Day's Earlier At Eggman's Base**

 _Amy walked up to a heavily reinforced black and gray door that had cameras hidden all over the surrounding area with a big briefcase in one hand, and used her free hand to press the little doorbell that surprisingly Eggman had. A little chime went off and a few seconds later, a gray square box with what looked kind of like a restaurant drive-thru microphone you'd talk through to make your order, an Angry voice crackled "Who is it!"._

 _"It's Amy, just wanted to talk to you about a little proposition you might like!"_

 _Amy waited a couple more seconds and got the reply "What kind of proposition?"_

 _"I can explain inside" She said oh-so happily._

 _A loud buzzing noise was suddenly heard and the automatic door creaked open. It finally opened all the way and the entrance of Eggman's base was revealed. Amy walked down the long corridor and followed a red rug. She looked at the walls and noticed that there were pictures of Eggman on each one in striking poses. The walls also had security cameras all over the place too like on the outside of the building, each one being only a couple feet away from one another. Amy finally reached the end of the corridor and was at another set of door's. On the door there was actually a handle on each one, so Amy grabbed onto the right door handle with her hand that wasn't holding the heavy case, and with a really hard push, she managed to push the door inward and quickly squeezed through it before the right one could've closed on her and get herself squished between them. She made a big sigh of relief and looked up and saw a large, metal table. Eggman was sitting in a big chair with giant computers and control panels surrounding the walls around him. Amy walked along the red carpeting and walked up to the large metal table that barley was any taller then her shoulders and looked up at Eggman. "Well, well. If it isn't the Pink Hedgehog herself." He said in his low voice._

 _"What's this proposition you speak of?"_

 _"Oh just a little idea I had for a certain reason" Amy smiled._

 _"So what is it exactly your offering?"_

 _"Well..." Amy trailed off as she proceeded to lift the heavy suitcase above her and made it land on the table with a loud_ _thud. Amy opened a little locket on the front of it and opened it, turning it to Eggman, and what he saw was extremely unexpected from the Hedgehog. In the case was a stack of 100$ bills laid carefully and neatly in the briefcase. "Yep, there's ten thousand dollars in there exactly"._

 _Eggman looked at it in shock for a second, and got a quick idea to make a quick cheap move and tried to swipe the case off the table, but before he could Amy quickly grabbed it, re-locked it, and held onto it in a protective way with both arms. Eggman quickly pulled out a controller and pressed a red button in the center it with a picture of badnik's on it, and in a matter of seconds they came barging through the doors and crowded the room, all ready and prepared to attack her. "I wouldn't do that" Amy said normally, not seeming scared in the slightest bit by all the badnik's surrounding the giant room. "Sure you don't want to here the full offer first before you attack me?"_

 _"Ugh, fine." He said as he slumped back in his chair_

 _"If you don't try to destroy the city-_

 _"What! You can't just make me stop trying to take over the world with one of my brilliant plans!"_

 _"Let me finish my sentence before you start getting into a fit. If you don't try to destroy the city until I say so, I will give you ten thousand once every week. But if you do try to take over the world while I'm giving it to you weekly, I'll stop. Got it?"_

 _Eggman put his hand on his large bushy mustache and thought it over for a second. If he captured Amy right now and took the money, he would have the hedgehog and the ten thousand dollars. But if he accepted her offer, he would get ten thousand dollars for multiple weeks. He tried to think of where Amy would've hid the rest of the money, but knew she probably has it deposited in a highly secured bank. After making his final decision, he made a big groan and said "Fine. But it's probably going to be hard for me to manage that but I'll try."_

 _"So deal?" Amy said as she extended her right hand out towards Eggman._

 _"Deal." He said as he grabbed onto Amy's right hand with his left, as they both shook hands._

* * *

"Eggman could use that money to build an even bigger army of robot's! Did you not think that over!?" Sonic said.

"Eh, their all pretty easy to destroy anyway's."

"But seriously, how did you even get over ten thousand dollars?"

"That stay's a secret" She smirked.

"Welp, I'm goin to leave you alone for now. But when I come back I'm going to get to finally cuddle and snuggle with you all night!" She giggled.

Amy opened the door and grabbed the metal tray off the stone floor and quickly ran through the door. As soon as it closed Sonic could a course hear her locking the many locks, and after she locked the last one everything went to dead silence again. _"Just great..."_ Sonic sighed.

Later that day, or even night since Sonic lost count of the time again, the blue beast was trying his best to sleep on the hard ground. He kept changing positions, but none of them were comfortable at all. But when he just thought he finally found a nice position to rest in, he heard a very far away and quiet pounding noise. He got up and perked his ears to try and hear if the sound would emit again. The pounding noise emitted again, but it sounded slightly louder. The pounding would be heard every two to three seconds, and every time it got a slight bit louder. Sonic actually started getting a bit crept out at the noise. As it got louder, He realized it sounded like heavy footsteps. It sounded like whoever was walking must've been struggling to hold something which is why each step sounded so heavy also. Eventually the footsteps got so loud Sonic knew the person was just walking across the room he was in. He didn't know if he should've shouted out for help at all. It couldn't of just been some Mobian that decided to go exploring through the abandoned building, nobody ever goes exploring abandoned places without a buddy with them! Or maybe it was just a teenager about to spray paint a wall, but why would it sound like their carrying something so heavy?

As Sonic was listening he heard the footsteps go by the room, but after about twenty more steps they stopped. He heard what sounded like another door opening as it squeaked open. But being how tired Sonic was at that moment, he couldn't actually think straight for a second, and just assumed it was maybe just Amy putting something away. Being too tired to think about what she could possibly be doing, He laid back down on the cold floor and tried to fall asleep again. After finding a nice position again, he finally dozed off and fell asleep.

Nearly six hours later Sonic finally started waking up. He got up and groggily rubbed his eye's. He wasn't able get that good of a sleep since a course he's on a cold hard cement floor. But what suddenly jolted him fully awake, was an ear piercing scream, just near where he was.

"HELP!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't upload the next chapter yesterday. Ran outta time from other things so I quickly uploaded it this morning :D**

Sonic felt his heart immediately drop when he heard the most familiar voice known to him, Tails voice. Sonic sprang up from the floor and shouted back "Tails!"

It echoed through the room and died down, but his only response was another scream for help. "Tails can you hear me!?" He tried shouting again, but with no reply.

Through the thick, metal door's, Tails could only hear slight murmuring. His ears aren't nearly as heightened as Sonic's when he's the Werehog. The small kitsune felt the most horrified he ever has in his life. His heart felt like it was beating a million times a second as he tugged against the two chains wrapped around his legs, which looked like an exact replica of Sonic's, but smaller. His bare feet were already freezing on the cold concrete floor, and his gloves were gone too. Tears were streaming down his eye's as he continuously shouted for help. His room looked as terrifying as Sonic's, including all the cracks, chipped paint, and rust. Hundreds of terrifying thoughts were flooding into his head as he thought " _What If I'll be here forever? What if no one comes to help me escape? Am I going to... die here?"_

His body shook as he was already freezing cold, and his shouts became quieter from his throat tiring out. He tried his best to keep yelling as his voice started cracking, trying to use the last bit of energy. The murmuring completely stopped after he shouted one last time, and tried his best to curl on the floor without the chains getting in the way. He felt his hope drain out of him like a faucet running nonstop as he thought to himself how did he even wound up there in the first place, and what happened the day before. But suddenly out in the far distance, he heard the murmuring start again, but this time he heard the word _"Sonic"_

As soon as he heard that, he felt his hope and energy shoot up back in him like a rocket. He jumped up from the floor and tried shouting again "Hello?, Is someone there!?"

Out of all the words in the dictionary, the word Sonic so happened to be said, and it could've mean't something good, maybe Sonic was coming to rescue him? It didn't sound like Sonic's voice exactly but it sounded like something near it, but more low pitched and kind of growly. "Do you know Sonic!? Hello!?" Tails tried shouting again.

They continued to try and shout back to each other but Tails still couldn't hear him, and Sonic was trying to reply to everything Tails yelled back as loud as he could. But after a nonstop fifteen minutes of them trying to reply to each other Tails gave up, finding it hopeless since his throat was tiring out again and he still couldn't figure out what Sonic was saying. Sonic wanted to do nothing more then break those chains, tear the door down, and try to find his little brother. He couldn't imagine how terrified he felt! He knew one hundred percent it had to be Amy, and could just feel his anger rising. When Amy comes through that door-

Suddenly he heard the clattering at his door again. As soon as Amy unlocked it and started to come into vision Sonic quickly stretched his arm to try and grab her. Amy yelped as his arm just barely missed from grabbing her as she quickly ducked under it. Amy swiftly retreated and ran behind the door before he would've tried again then. "Why would you kidnap Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Amy slowly peeked her head out from the door and replied "Well I can't explain if your going to try and grab me..."

Sonic growled at her giving her the idea it wouldn't be best to come through that door. "Guess I'll just explain here" She said

"After I brought you here while you were unconscious I knew that a course Tails was probably going to be looking for you everywhere, and yesterday I got a call from him wondering if I knew where you were."

Amy rolled her eye's and continued "Knowing that Tails was going to go searching for you, I knew that I'd probably have to kidnap him too before he would find too many clues to where you are or just use one of his stupid inventions to find you."

"So I came over to his house and when he didn't notice I kinda put some more of that tranquilizer in his drink?"

She tried to say it innocently, but there was nothing innocent about it in any way. "Amy how could you do that to Tails! You've probably traumatized him!

"Sonic I'm pretty sure you and Tails have been in scarier situations before..."

"But not being kidnapped and chained in some abandoned building!"

"Sonic stop worrying, he's probably doing fine right now"

"If your not going to let him go can he at least be together with me?" He tried to persuade.

"If I bring him in here both of you will try and think of a plan to escape..."

Sonic growled at her again, baring his large sharp fangs at her which surprisingly started making her nervous. An idea quickly popped in her head and she tried to change the subject on something she knew Sonic would never keep his mind off of.

"Oh and also here's some more food for you Sonic!" Amy tried to say happily and change his mood.

Behind the door she picked up a metal tray from behind the door and put it down in front of it. On the metal tray was a white plate with a chilidog on it and another cup of water. The chilidog surprisingly still had a little bit of steam coming off of it and it looked really well made actually. Though it did look extremely appetizing and Sonic was getting hungry again, he pushed the tray away and said "I'm not going to eat a single thing you give me until you bring Tails here!".

The only thing he could think of was going on a hunger strike until she'd finally give in, but all she said was "Okay, I'll just leave the chilidog here for whenever you'll eat it" and closed the door and locked it completely again.

Sonic couldn't believe how she just said it so nonchalantly, it seem liked she didn't care at all if Sonic was going to starve himself! Unless she knew that Sonic probably wouldn't of been able to just leave it sitting there and not devour into it...

Sonic's fur covered belly so happened to start growling and he started feeling hungry as soon as she left the room. He groaned at this and looked back over to the chilidog sitting on the plate. It looked so hand made, so beautiful, as if a master chef spent hours on making it as perfect as possible! The steam was still coming off of it, and Sonic couldn't help but lick his lips while staring at the majestic masterpiece laying behold in front of him. But what the fluffy beast didn't realize was that his hands were actually starting to reach out for the tray. He moved his arms back away from it and shook his head wildly side to side and tried to snap out of the trance the chilidog was putting him in. _"What am I doing? I said I wasn't going to eat anything until Amy brought Tails here! But at the same time it does look extremely good..."_

Sonic started thinking in his mind, battling back and forth over if he should eat it or not, one part part of him knew he shouldn't eat it because of the hunger strike he _"sort of"_ decided to go on so Amy would bring Tails there, but another part of him wanted to tear into the chilidog and viciously eat it because of how hungry he was getting. _"How did Amy make it look so amazing?"_ He pondered.

Amy has made chilidogs for Sonic before, but they've never looked as stunning as this one did... He kept thinking but then suddenly realized, _"Wait a second... maybe she knew this was going to be my reaction about Tails! And she used the chilidog to distract me and take my mind off of him!"_

It actually did make sense to Sonic that she would do something like that. She may look like a pink innocent hedgehog on the outside, but on the inside she could be an extreme mastermind. Even the most kindest of people could have the evilest of secrets. After thirty minutes (which seemed like hours to Sonic) of not being able to keep his mind off of the chilidog, Sonic was even drooling from just thinking about the one little piece of food compared to his mighty size. But sadly and finally, as if natural instincts kicked in, Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He stretched his arms out and yanked the tray towards him. The chilidog almost tipped over on it's side and some of the water even flew out from the cup from the sudden force of Sonic pulling on it. He couldn't control himself as he feistily grabbed it, and started chewing into it like a wild animal. Sonic's sharp fangs ripped it to shreds in his mouth as the glorious flavor flooded his taste buds. In a matter of seconds, Sonic swallowed the last bit of the chewed up food that was still in his mouth. Even though it was just one chilidog and not anything like a platter full, it had the taste of a million chilidogs. Sonic also picked up the cup of water and carefully sniffed it again to make sure she didn't put anything in it. After a quick sniff, and smelling nothing suspicious of any kind, Sonic instantly gulped down the whole cup of water. But afterwards, he realized what he had just done, and the guilt suddenly started sinking in. He looked at the plate and saw nothing but a couple tiny crumbs left on it, he lost control over himself. He whimpered as the shame sank all the way down into his heart. _"How could I have let myself just lose control like that?"_ He thought.

 _"Amy won't exactly believe me saying that I won't eat anything if I'm just going to lose control over myself and eat everything in sight!"_

The truth was that he was going insane for being in such a small room for so long, without getting to be free and run around, or just to be able to feel free, even in his Werehog form all he wanted to be able to do was run around on all fours as fast as he could and feel the wind blow in his face. Tight spaces are not his favorite in any way, he would want to be as far away as possible from tight spaces! And being how small the room was, it was just making matters worse.

He tugged at the chains around his feet again, trying to break the seemingly impossibly strength they somehow had, and failed again miserably. Sonic collapsed to the floor in defeat and started whimpering again. The only thing in the world he wanted to do was have Tails with him, and make sure he was safe. And his second priority was for both of them to escape wherever in Mobius's name they were. The only thing Sonic wanted to do at that point was try and fall asleep, and hope for better luck the next day. He tossed and turned on the floor until he found a good position to sleep in, and his eye's slowly closed as he fell into another deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunrise came up from the sky, and birds could be heard chirping peacefully. The sun was emitting a beautiful glow that was surely a sight to see. But... not unless your chained in a building and have no idea where you are and slowly going insane...

Sonic woke from his uncomfortable sleep and propped his elbow on the floor to get up. He rubbed his eye's to make the slight morning blurriness go away after you would wake up, and surprisingly had a yawn and a stretch in him, even from having to sleep on the rock hard floor. A course knowing where he was and has been trapped for the past few days, his mood immediately dropped to boredom. Whenever Amy wasn't in there bringing him food or coming in for other reasons, Sonic would just have to sit there for hours having nothing to do but go in his thoughts. He thought about if he should try and yell for Tails again, but he assumed he was still sleeping and stayed quiet to let the little fox rest. Also remembering what happened the day before, and how he lost control over his actions. He knew he was going to have to try and calm himself before it could get even worse. Especially thinking what would happen if he went feral and attacked Amy or even Tails. Thinking of such gruesome things like that always made him feel sad, and thinking that it could actually happen, it was even more depressing and he felt scared for Amy and Tails. _"I wish Tails was in here with me... I'd feel so much more calmer."_ He thought.

Suddenly he heard the door being unlocked. Thinking it was just Amy giving him some more food, he thought nothing of it. But that is until the door opened and she was holding onto something. "Oh Sonic! I have a surprise for you!" She said cheerfully.

Sonic took his direction of sight to the door being curious. She could mean a good surprise, or a bad one in Sonic's terms...

As Amy walked in further, he found out she was holding on to what looked like a brown leather leash, and Sonic perked his ears up when he could suddenly hear two sets of footsteps instead of one. As if it was a answer to his begging, he saw Amy tug on the leash a little bit and was shocked when he saw an animal with two yellow fluffy tails, with white on the end of them slowly walk into the room.

It was Tails.

Tails was looking down at the ground with his ears drooping, not seeing who was actually in front of him. But when he looked up, his ears darted upwards as they both shared shocked expressions. Neither of them could believe who was in front of them. After a short pause of both of them standing frozen still, Sonic jumped up from the ground and almost sounded like he was screaming as he yelled Tails name.

Tails responded back yelling Sonic's name, and if it wasn't for the chains on Sonic's legs, he would've dashed over to Tails and given him one of the biggest hugs ever, but Tails did him the favor of that. As Amy let go from the handle of the leather leash, Tails ran as fast as he could to Sonic. With Sonic already having his arms out preparing for the hug, Tails dove right into his arms and they both squeezed each other with their enormous hug. After the embrace, Sonic let go of Tails and saw the visible tears growing in his eye's and knew he was a little shook up by the whole ordeal. Even though they have gone through things that could be considered scarier, this was considered something else. Protectivity kicking in, he quickly scanned over Tails body to see if he was hurt, he didn't see any cuts or bruises and thankfully he was only just a little bit dirty. Just to be sure a course Sonic asked, "Tails are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He could tell Tails was in a slight bit of distress, and got a response a couple seconds after his question. "N-No, I think I'm okay..."

Sonic also saw the leash was still connected around Tails neck, and undid it and it fell off his neck. He hoped it wasn't choking Tails at all and that the leash didn't leave any marks around his neck, but thankfully he didn't see any marks. He proceeded to ask more questions to Tails asking if he was hurt at all and if he was okay, and without even noticing, Amy used it as a sly chance and went behind the door and put the keys on the ground behind it. ( It can't lock from the inside). After she did that, she walked over to Tails which Sonic noticed this time, and made a low deep growl as she got closer. She wanted to try and get Tails legs into the smaller pair of cuffs next to Sonic, but knew this wasn't going to be so easy. Sonic knew what she was trying to do, and said with a stern look "You are not putting Tails in those cuffs."

"But if you let me I'll give you a plate of chili dogs I made for you!"

She knew this was going to happen when she'd try and get Tails in the cuffs, but she had a prepared bargain on her side. She walked back to the door and opened it, and like how cartoon characters pull objects out of nowhere, she picked up a plate of ten still steaming hot chilidogs and walked back in. In no matter then a second Sonic could already feel his mouth watering as he stared at the glorious scene in front of him. But He quickly snapped back into reality, and was going to say, _"I would never let you put Tails in leg cuffs over just a couple stupid chilidogs!"_ , but the memory of the day before shot back in his mind.

Remembering what happened the day before, and how he suddenly turned vicious, he realized what could happen. "But _if I say no to the chilidogs, I may lose it like yesterday how I did just over one! I can't let that happen again or I could go insane!"_

It was a hard decision, but knew it was the only way he could keep Tails and himself safe. Knowing Tails would never agree to allowing such a thing to happen to himself, Sonic tried to think of a persuasion that he possibly could be okay with. "Tails, I know you would never be okay with such a thing as someone putting chains on you, but if you don't we may have to go the whole day starving. But if your okay with her putting them on then she'll give us those chilidogs that could last for days! So what do ya say buddy?"

In Tails mind, past all the thoughts he had springing in his brain, he pushed them aside when Sonic asked the question. He thought about it for a second, and knew to himself that he would never want to be restrained in a scary situation like that again, But even for his small size, he hated having to go long periods of time without eating, which is something everyone can agree on. He looked over to the plate of chilidogs, and they did look pretty good... And as long as Sonic was there with him, he'd feel safe. Hunger won over Tails. He wiped any tears that were still around his eye's or his face off, and with a slight sniffle, He replied, "O-okay..."

Sonic brought Tails back into a hug again and quietly said in his ear, "Don't worry Tails. I will make sure your safe no matter what."

Amy smiled, "Great! So I will put him in the chains now and you'll get your chilidogs! But don't even think of trying to grab them before I put him in those chains."

Amy could tell he was probably going to stretch his arms and grab them, but she could always just punish them and give them no food for a couple days after they eat all of them. That's why she put the tray behind the door again and walked back over to Tails. Tails looked a little hesitant and scared, but he tried to calm himself as he walked over to the chains and allowed Amy to pick up the cuffs from the ground, put them around his legs, and lock them shut. If Tails were to change his mind at all, it was too late. Tails yanked at the cuffs to see how strong they really were, and could instantly identify what material they were made out of, thus knowing also along with Sonic that they could be impossible to break. Amy walked back behind the door and picked the plate back up, and walked back in the room with the still, steaming hot stack of food, waiting to be eaten. She plopped it on the ground and walked back out the door, not forgetting to make a little wave of her hand and saying bye, and then slamming the door shut and locking it. After she did so, it was quiet between Sonic and Tails for a couple seconds, and then Tails watched as Sonic already picked up four of the chilidogs, and instantly started wolfing them down. To Tails it did look like he was eating them a little bit animalistic in a creepy way, but didn't think to much of it. He grabbed a chilidog himself from the stack and looked back over to Sonic, who already finished all four of them somehow. Tails was about to say something, but Sonic made a loud gulping noise as he swallowed the food down, and went back to asking a bunch of questions, wanting to know what Amy did to Tails. "So are you okay Tails? Not as shook up now?"

"Yeah I think I'm okay now. At first I thought Eggman must've captured me and I was in his base which is what scared me, but then when I saw Amy and asked her what was going on, she explained the whole thing about how your never with her." Said Tails.

Tails sighed and continued, "I'm still a bit scared about the whole situation, but since your here I feel extremely calmer."

He surprisingly said the last sentence with a smile, and Sonic returned the way he felt all about it. "I'm at least glad your okay Tails and you don't look hurt, and personally I think I was going to go crazy being trapped in here! But since I know your definitely safe with me now, it felt like a giant weight was taken off my chest."

"Also, what exactly do you remember before you woke up here?" Sonic followed up with.

Tails put a hand to his chin and said, "Well I can't really remember that good..., but what I do remember is Amy came over to our house because I called and asked her about you, and I think we talked for a bit. I think I got up to get some water, but she insisted and got it for me. I remember her coming back with a glass of water that looked slightly suspicious, I didn't think anything of it and drank it, and then-

Tails looked back up at Sonic with a shocked face, realizing what she did. "She must've put something in the water! I don't remember anything after that!"

Sonic growled knowing Amy went too far, and how she explained the day before how she tranquilized him. "Amy is just messed up in the head to do something like that, especially doing it to someone as young as you!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We need to find a way out of here as soon as possible." He continued.

"Definitely!" Tails replied.

"But... with these strong chains, what can we do?"

Sonic knew already what they had to do, and they needed to think of a plan. But this wasn't going to be so easy...

They thought it over for nearly a good thirty minutes, both suggesting ideas to each other, seeing what the flaws could be in each other's ideas and maybe how they could be changed. But when both of them ran out of ideas and couldn't think of anything else, suddenly an idea popped in Sonic's head. He talked it over with Tails, and they finally had an idea that could actually aid them in their escape.

"Okay Tails, So here's what were going to do..."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slowly rose up from the sky yet again, indicating it was morning. As usual, Amy was walking through the abandoned facility to where she held the two creatures captive, checking in on them like usual. As she walked through the poorly lit, and broken down hallway, she whistled a little tune as she swung a keychain in her hand. Not a single bit of guilt for what she did crept into her mind, feeling completely innocent as if she did nothing of any wrong doing. She approached the door like she always did, and proceeded to unlock every lock, with each and every key on the keychain. She opened the heavy door, and expected her two little captives to still be sleeping. But as the door swung fully open, she froze still. The keychain slipped from her grasp, falling to the ground. A face of shock spread across her face.

There lied Sonic on the floor, seemingly looking dead. His body didn't make a single twitch or movement as he laid on the ground. His tongue was flopped out of his mouth also. Next to him sat Tails, who was looking over Sonic's body, with the most worried and concerned face Amy has ever seen from Tails. "Amy, I think there's something wrong with Sonic!" He said in a expression of worry.

That was able to get Amy to unfreeze and actually make a movement. She rushed over to them and collapsed on her knees, immediately checking over the big fluffy body. "What happened!?" Amy said with concern.

"I don't know! After I woke up Sonic didn't no matter what I tried and I don't hear him breathing!" Tails replied

"We need to get him to the hospital! Help me pick him up Tails!"

Before they tried picking him up, Amy of course would have to unlock the cuffs on Sonic and Tails feet. She realized that the keys were no longer in her hand and that she dropped them on the ground. She ran back over to the keys, grabbed them as fast as she could, and ran back over to Sonic and Tails. Amy fumbled with the keys until she found the correct one, and shoved the key on the lock on Sonic's right leg. Amy turned it and the cuff unlocked, and she did the same with the other one. After she unlocked Sonic's, Amy put the key in Tails cuffs and she turned the key, and they dropped to the ground. As soon as the cuffs fell off his legs, he felt an immense feeling of freedom, and it felt great. But now was not the time think about that. "Tails help me grab him by his arms!"

Amy and Tails wasted no time in trying to drag Sonic out of the room. Amy grabbed Sonic by his right arm, and Tails grabbed on to the other. With Sonic's mighty size in his Werehog form, they were going to need to use a lot of strength to be able to even move him the slightest bit. "On the count to three Tails, we try and he drag him"

Tails nodded his head in agreement, and Amy started the countdown. "One...two...three!"

As soon as she said three, They both used as much strength as they could to move him. With their combined strength, they could actually feel him moving forward a little. "Keep going Tails!" Amy encouraged.

Surprisingly, they were actually making a bit of progress. They were only moving him a mere couple feet by minute, but at least they were able to move his body at all. They were dragging him by his arms backwards, in which Sonic's head was closer to them. That is the exact way they planned it...

As Tails was starting to feel out of strength, he looked over to Sonic's face. Without Amy noticing, Sonic opened his eye's and gave Tails a little wink. Tails winked back and Sonic quickly shut his eye's again before Amy would've noticed anything. This was their plan all along. When Amy would come into the room, Sonic would play dead and Tails would act like something actually was wrong with Sonic. She would then have to uncuff both of them, thus them dragging him out of the abandoned building, which would lead Sonic and Tails to their escape, and so far their plan was working. Tails and Amy slowly managed to get Sonic's body close to the door, both Sonic and Tails felt so close to freedom, even though they didn't know how big the building exactly was, and if it was going to turn out into a situation like a maze. They finally made progress as they got to the door, and started dragging him out of the room. But suddenly, Sonic felt a tickling sensation in his long snout. He started to breathe in, feeling a sneeze coming at probably one of the worst possible times. Tails looked back down at Sonic and noticed Sonic breathing in slightly loud, which could've gotten Amy's attention. After Sonic started breathing in and out, getting louder each time, Tails realized that he was about to sneeze. As quickly as Sonic breathed in through his nose really hard one last time, before the mighty sneeze he was about to ensue, Tails took his one hand off of the giant muscular arm, and put his his hand in front of Sonic's snout. If he was any second later Sonic probably would have sneezed, but he was able to stop it just in the nick of time. Amy looked in back and saw Tails hand on Sonic's nose, and questioned in a still panicked tone, "Tails what are you doing!?"

He suddenly froze up, and tried to lie, "I uh... I thought I saw a bug on Sonic's nose and tried swatting it?"

Amy not currently thinking straight due to her panicking, she actually believed it, but still didn't think that could've possibly been an issue to worry about at the moment. "That's the least of our problems right now Tails! We have to hurry!"

After another minute they managed to get Sonic actually out of the doorway. Sonic was trying to breathe as silently as possible to make sure another thing like the sneeze would happen, which Amy would notice. The two smaller creatures dragging the much larger one, turned left as Amy directed to go that way. Sonic slightly peeked his one eye open, and saw what the hallway looked like outside of the room he was held captive. It wasn't really anything different from the room, chipped paint, very gray and dark walls, and it still was giving off the same eerie feeling. He quickly shut his eye closed, and without knowing where they were going, he was going to have to trust Tails to make sure they can escape. As they kept dragging Sonic by his arms, Amy could feel she was losing her grip on his arm. She re-grabbed her grab around his armpit/shoulder, and tried to drag him that way. But, what she didn't know was she had her hands dangerously close to a ticklish spot on Sonic...

As they dragged Sonic, Amy accidentally dug her gloved fingers into Sonic's armpit, which suddenly surprised Sonic as he tried to hold in a laugh. Amy heard the distraught noise, and looked back at Sonic. He still wasn't moving or showing any signs of consciousness as he tried to not make any movements. As Amy t moved her hand out of Sonic's armpit, she accidentally scratched her fingers into it slightly as she moved her hand back, earning another held in laugh and a grin on Sonic's face. Amy definitely knew she heard a noise this time, and looked back at Sonic. Unfortunately Sonic wasn't able to contain his grin fast enough, and Amy noticed. "Wait a second..." Amy said questionably.

She scratched her hand with full force in Sonic's armpit, and he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Hahahah! S-stop that tickles!"

He retracted his arms away from Amy and Tails, and went into a complete laughing fit. He howled with laughter, and tried to contain himself. After around fifteen seconds of laughter, he was able to contain himself, then realizing what he had just did. He looked back up at Amy and Tails, Amy having a shocked expression, and Tails was a _"Oh no..."_ expression. "Oh uh..." Sonic tried saying with a nervous laugh, all the while he could tell anger was starting to boil in Amy.

"Uh... Plan B!" Sonic quickly shouted.

Tails had no idea of a plan B, but guessed it was based on the lines of running as fast as possible out of the hallway. Sonic sprang up from the floor, got back down on it on all fours, and just when he was about to start running, he heard a large growl from Amy. "How could you mess with my feelings like this Sonic! I thought you could've died!" She yelled.

With a death stare and visible flames in her eye's, she instantly summoned her piko piko hammer out of thin air. Just as she hoisted it in the air, Sonic quickly shouted "Run Tails!" and off went Sonic running on all fours with Tails following closely behind, with Amy starting to chase them too. They had no idea where to run to get out of the facility, but they knew they had to run away from Amy either way. With another door coming up ahead of them, not looking as secured as the other one luckily, Sonic jumped in the air and stretched his arms. With full force he punched into the door and it thankfully flew to the ground. Sonic retracted his arms and kept running on all fours, looking in back quickly to see if Tails was behind him still. He made a mental sigh with relief when he saw Tails running in back of him, but could see he looked visibly scared. Finding out why, is because he saw Amy still chasing them, gaining hot on their tail, and looked extremely furious. In the long hallway Sonic and Tails would have to turn left, and right, not knowing if they should go through a different door. Another door was coming up ahead and Sonic smashed it down, until he saw something he hasn't for almost days.

There was a window up ahead, and he could see visible sunlight shining through it. This fueled him to go faster, knowing he'd transform back if he was exposed to the sunlight from it. He looked back again and could still see Tails running along behind him, and especially Amy...

She looked dangerously close to Tails, and the yellow fox looked frightened as she was just mere feet from him. But Sonic skirted to a stop when he saw Amy raising her hammer again, and swung it downwards at Tails.

 _"No!"_

Sonic turned around and jumped at Tails. As if in slow motion, he grabbed Tails and held him in a tight hug, just barely missing Amy's hammer. Sonic still holding Tails in a tight hug protecting him, and hit against a wall. After the impact, Sonic let go of Tails to make sure he was okay. Luckily he didn't look hurt at all, but there was still the matter of Amy. Sonic got up and stood in front of Tails, holding his arms out to the sides. "I'm not going to let you hurt Tails, Amy! I never would!" He said fiercely.

With flames still in her eye's, she now stood in front of the door frame, blocking Sonic from being able to quickly run through to the window, and yelled, "Then you better get back in that room!"

She used to be such a kind, sweet person that was always happy. And now just over a fault Sonic couldn't help she turned into this cruel person. He knew he could easily have just grabbed Amy or just attacked her, but he could never do such a thing to one of his friends no matter what. And for Tails safety, he decided to give in. He could of just thought of a way around the situation, but he wasn't able to think straight with all of that happening. "Just as long as you don't hurt Tails I'll go back to the room, but could you please just let him go? He had nothing to do with this in the first place!"

Sonic begged Amy to let Tails get set free, but with her now severe trust issues, she knew what Tails would do. "Sorry Sonic but I know he would call the police or our other friends to come help rescue you, so he's going to have to stay here."

With a sigh of defeat, Sonic said "Okay... but just promise me you just won't hurt Tails at all, okay?"

"Deal." Said Amy, with a grin of victory.

Sonic and Tails walked back to their imprisonment with their heads down low, not even thinking of trying to make a quick move with how angry Amy looked. They walked back in the room and Amy re-cuffed both of them, taking away their freedom yet again. After Amy cuffed them, she said told them to not escape and what the consequences would be, said goodbye in a charming tone, and walked out the door and locked it. Just as she was about to walk away, she heard the slightest voice come from the room. Unknowing to Sonic and Tails, she unlocked it quickly and opened the door a tiny crack, and listened in on what they were saying. "Just because our first plan failed doesn't mean we should give up, I'm sure will think of a new again and hopefully it'll work." Sonic said as he was talking to Tails.

"We'll get out of here in no time!" Tails exclaimed.

Amy silently closed the door again without them noticing and locked it, and growled again. _"So they think their just going to think of another plan? Well it looks like I'm going to have to make some changes again..."_ She evilly laughed to herself as she talked in her mind, knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

As the sun went down and the moon slowly crept up, The two trapped creatures felt tired. While they were in there after Amy locked them in there again, they tried passing the time as best as they could. They tried playing eye spy and other little games, but that turned out quickly to be no fun. Tails decided to start a tickle fight out of nowhere, especially knowing Sonic's most vulnerable ticklish spots, kind of like how Amy accidentally scratched his armpit and made him laugh. As they lied down to fall asleep, Sonic let Tails sleep on his fluffy chest. Even though the chains on Tails that were freezing cold were up against his body, he didn't really care. With Sonic sleeping on the uncomfortable floor, and Tails sleeping in his fluffy fur, they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The sun already in the sky, it was already noon, and Sonic was still asleep

As Sonic lay on the concrete floor, he woke up eventually and didn't get up at first. As he opened his eye's, he of course expected to see the yellow kitsune to be sleeping soundly. When he opened his eye's and noticed that Tails wasn't lying on top of him still, he just thought that Tails had already woken up and went back over to the right side. With a loud yawn as Sonic got up from the floor he said, "Good morning Tails, how ya doi-

He stopped mid-sentence as he didn't see Tails on the floor beside him either. He looked to both his sides, and scanned the whole room, but didn't see one sign of him. He even checked under him to see if he somehow accidentally laid on top of Tails, but there was no presence of any of him being there.

"Tails?" Sonic called out but only heard his own voice echo.

Worry kicked in and he looked around the whole room but still didn't see him. The only two things in the room were Sonic and the plate of the couple left chilidogs. "Tails!?"

He called out again, and heard no reply. Knowing Amy would have something to do with this, he calmed a little. But that still didn't mean Tails could be hurt or if she did something to him which quickly angered Sonic. As he was in what you could call a slight panic, The door was being unlocked and he stared at it. He didn't even need to wait to start growling knowing who would be at the door, with his big sharp fangs sticking out. As the door opened, The pink hedgehog knew already he was going to be furious, and didn't even walk in the door right away. She could hear his loud and low growling, and just peaked her head out the door. "Hey Sonic!" She chimed.

"Where's Tails!" Sonic yelled immediately.

"Well... to sum it up short. while you two were sleeping I quietly uncuffed him and brought him back to the room he was in before, since I apparently can't trust you two being in here together and try to think of a way to escape.

"Amy... I think it would be a good idea to bring Tails back here... or I might go a bit crazy and attack you, which Is something I would never do. But if I suddenly loose it, then I'd watch out."

Sonic said that sentence in a low, deep, intimidating growl, letting Amy know he wasn't playing around. But sadly, Amy didn't take what he said seriously, and denied his request. He tried to calm down a bit and say in a peaceful manner, "Okay... But if your not going to let him come back here can you at least put some furniture in the room he's in, like an actual bed and maybe something for him to do while he's in there?"

"Well I suppose so, I'll just use the spare bed at my house (that was supposed to be for you...) and find a way to bring it here. And I guess I could give him something like a tablet to play on so he's distracted. As long as it will make you happy my fluffy little Werehog!"

"Thanks Amy, but that still doesn't mean I'm okay with this whole situation and with you having kidnapped him too. Also knowing your not going to let him free, I actually thank you Amy."

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

A whole month. Unbelievably a whole month went by. Tails hopped off the bed and walked over to the small television that was set and turned it off. Tails knew a whole month had gone by, and he started getting afraid Amy will never let him and Sonic go. But because of Sonic's plea, Amy at least gave him a bed, a small TV, a tablet to play games on, and a small mini fridge with food and drinks in it in it. She also let him be able to walk around the room freely without any cuffs restraining him. Every day he thought about Sonic, and couldn't imagine how bored he was, and especially if he was going crazy in that little room by then. Every day he would hear Sonic let out a long, depressed filled howl throughout the building. But weirdly, a week before the moment currently, Sonic stopped the howling. Tails didn't know why he stopped, but he still expected to hear a howl everyday, but he didn't.

And then one day, after the week had gone by and Sonic no longer howled, something very unexpected and terrifying was about to happen.

As he was about to turn off the TV again after watching it for nearly an hour, he suddenly froze when he heard a loud roar. Followed after it was the loudest, ear piercing, and terrified scream he's ever heard.

But especially of all, he realized the scream sounded like Amy's voice. And the roar could have come from no one other then the third person in the abandoned building.

 **Sonic** **...**

 **Cliffhanger :D (Also this was over 3k words this time. Didn't realize it became that long but eh, it's more for you all to read :D) (I also didn't get any time to spell check to see if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes since I wanted to make sure this came out on Sunday, but there probably isn't much or even any at all)**


	7. Chapter 7

He felt his body entirely freeze up as he heard the loud roar and the shriek. At first he just stood there without any reaction, as many thoughts flew into his mind. But then he suddenly heard boots clattering very fast to his room, and heard the door to the room he was in being unlocked. Amy opened it and immediately shouted, "Tails you need to run right now!"

"Huh?" Tails said in confusion, still not knowing what exactly was going on.

"Sonic's gone crazy or something! He somehow broke out of the chains and he tried to attack me!"

"Amy try to calm do-"

"There's no time Tails! We need to get out of here!"

And with that sentence, Amy ran out. Not even making sure Tails was following to know he was safe. Tails was still confused because she said everything so fast, but since the door was left open he walked out. He knew Amy said something about Sonic, so he walked over to the room Sonic was in. He saw Amy too, but she was at the end of the long hallway, looking as if she was running for her life. He proceeded to walk over to where Sonic was, and walked up to the door. It was already open, but he heard something too. Tails heard a very deep growl echo out from the room, and it sounded really close. Still not processing what exactly was going on, he was going to tell Sonic that Amy ran away for some reason and escape, but he suddenly saw why she did. As he went in front of the door, there stood Sonic in the middle of the room on all fours. Sonic was staring right at him, still deeply growling. He saw the chains behind Sonic, snapped into pieces. The cuffs weren't around Sonic's legs either, which means they both must've snapped in half and fell off his legs, leaving him completely free. Tails looked back over to Sonic's face. What was even worse is that Sonic's eye's didn't have his friendly green glow anymore. They were just a white, glowing pale color. And especially Sonic's muzzle. As he growled, his long sharp fangs stuck out, looking ready to bite anything that comes his way. All Tails did was just stand there, staring frozen in fear at the feral animal. Sonic just sat there too, looking back at Tails.

That is until, Sonic took a step closer and his growling got deeper. Tails in a state frozen fear, all he managed to do was take a step back too. Sonic took another step closer, and Tails took another step back.

 _"I need to make a run for it!"_ Tails thought in his mind.

He froze again, still staring at the angered beast as the same with him. But quickly with a sudden surprise, Tails turned to his right and made a run for it. Immediately Sonic chased after him on all fours and roared. Adrenaline kicked in as Tails ran as fast as he could. As he ran along the same path that he saw Amy ran, he got slightly curious even in his adrenaline rush. As he ran past a corner, he took a quick peak in back of him. He instantly regretted looking behind him as Sonic was gaining on him, and was mere feet away. As he ran past it, he realized it was the way they tried to escape before, seeing the smashed down doors. As Sonic made another loud roar, Tails saw an opportunity to try and slow Sonic down. Up ahead he saw a large wooden shelf, and tried to run faster. As he ran up to it, he quickly went behind it and used all his strength to push it over. As it started tipping Tails continued running. He quickly looked in back again, and gravity was doing it's job. It made a loud thud as it fell to the ground. He saw Sonic not too far behind still chasing him. As Sonic ran up to the fallen shelf, since it was pretty tall Sonic probably wouldn't of been able to jump over it, but there was no need to do that. Sonic readied his sharp clawed hands, and thrashed his hands at the wooden shelf. His claws teared his it without any problem, and the shelf became nothing but little pieces and splinters of wood. As Tails ran he heard Sonic tear through the shelf and make a loud bark. Tails ran past another corner, and jumped on top of one of the fallen doors Sonic smashed down before.

Then he saw it.

It was the window from before, but he couldn't tell if Sunlight or Moonlight was shining through it. If it was Sunlight, Sonic would transform back into his usual self and probably snap out of this. But if it's moonlight, the chase would continue. As he got up closer to it, he made a quick sigh of relief as he saw sunshine coming through it, but when he got closer to the window, he realized something not good. As he ran by the window, the sky was a beautiful orange, and the sun was just setting. _"Please don't be night yet! I just need the sun to stay out a little longer!"_

As he ran past it, Sonic ran around the corner too. Tails saw two doors up ahead that was luckily open, probably because of Amy, and finally saw his way to freedom. There was a set of double doors close by, and one of them was open. What gave Tails immediate hope, was when he just could see a little tiny peak of grass through the door as he got closer to it. As he finally reached to the doors, he looked out them and saw the outside world. After a whole month, he was finally free. But he didn't have time to take in the moment as he looked in back again to see if Sonic went by the window. before he ran out the doors he hoped that it would transform Sonic back, just at least for a minute for him to calm himself before he'd transform again, but sadly he didn't. He ran full steam past it, and nothing happened. Sonic was a mere minute late from transforming back. Which means, this angered feral beast was still on the chase after him. Tails ran out the door as sadly Sonic didn't transform back. As soon as he ran out it, he finally had freedom. He felt the nice, soft, lush green grass beneath his feet. He felt the wind blowing in his face. It felt great. But Tails had no time to cherish that moment since Sonic was chasing him, so he focused off of that. He noticed that it was like a plain open field where the building was, but could see the forest up ahead. He could easily just fly in the air so Sonic couldn't reach him, but of course with his stretchy arms he'd just grab him...

Tails continued running towards the forest, hoping he would lose Sonic in there. In back of him he heard roars and howls, and they kept sounding closer. Tails could feel his legs running out of energy, and his heart beating fast. The adrenaline rush was starting to wear out. He was going to need to try and lose Sonic in some way. As he ran through the thick trees covered in green leaves, he could feel his feet getting poked and stabbed by various rocks and twigs covering the grass too. He saw a full moon rise in all it's glory, as if it was taunting him. He almost tripped multiple times, not being able to see well in the dark. He could hear the various howls and barks sound closer as he could tell Sonic was gaining on him. As his feet got dirtied and hurt from the forest floor, he was losing his speed. Pain shot through his feet because of the mini sharp objects on the forest floor that he stepped on, and it became harder to try and keep running. Sadly, he ran out of energy as his feet were in too much pain and knew he had to hide. He saw what looked like a fallen tree up ahead, and painfully walked to it. He jumped over it and hid behind it, hoping Sonic wouldn't find him. As he heard the loud footsteps get closer, they suddenly skirted to a stop. Tails tried not to move a muscle or make a single sound. He heard what sounded like sniffing, and heard the footsteps pacing. He tried to blend in to not be seen, but being yellow wasn't of much help. He heard Sonic get closer and thought this could be the end. Tears started falling down his eye's again. He instinctively hugged his body together and tried covering himself with his tails. _"Am I going to die from my own brother? Is this really the end?"_ He thought.

Suddenly fear engulfed his whole body as he heard sniffing right near where he was, followed by a angry growl. He heard four pounding steps up next to him, followed by a loud roar. Knowing Sonic found him, he uncovered himself and backed away. "Sonic it's me Tails! P-please don't kill me!" Tails cried.

As he scooted himself backwards away from Sonic, he just simply walked closer to Tails. Still with a feral look of anger and a deep growl, the beast decided to finally stop this chase. As Sonic went right up to Tails, He opened his large mouth, revealing his sharp fangs and teeth. Tails said one last sentence before Sonic lowered down to the quivering fox, "S-Sonic please... i-it's me T-Tails!"

But it it seemed to have no effect. He shielded himself as he screamed at the top of his lungs when Sonic lowered his mouth to his face. Realizing this was the end.

 **I'm evil aren't I ;-;... but maybe I have another chapter coming? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I couldn't update the fanfiction last week** **:/** **I know this chapter's kind of short but the next one probably will be longer. Hope you enjoy though!**

Tails shielded his face with instant reflexes, and prepared himself for the end. He twitched and shivered as he felt a drop of drool fall from the creature's mouth. He laid there and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. For a whole minute the monster had his face right in front of Tails, but didn't actually attack or bite into him. What seemed like hours to Tails which was just a minute or two, he shakily uncovered his hands from his head, and opened his eye's. It was still growling the whole time, but the wild beast didn't harm him. Tails looked straight into it's eye's, as the same with him. Up close he realized they didn't actually look fierce like he wanted to hurt Tails, but more of a protective worrisome. Tails made a ear deafening scream when Sonic lowered his mouth down again, but the might Werehog defended against it and made a mean growl. It paralyzed Tails as fear was overwhelming him, and he closed his eye's as he felt Sonic's sharp fangs upon his neck. But the beast slowly and carefully closed his teeth around Tails neck, not intending any harm. The overwhelment made Tails almost feel like he was going to pass out, but it slowly calmed down as he realized the Werehog did have his mouth around his small neck, but nothing happened. Tails felt no incoming pain, or the feeling of Sonic's teeth sinking into him. He jolted as he was lifted upwards, and could tell he was now floating in the air instead. He opened his eye's again to see what exactly was happening, and he almost felt like he got a heart attack when he saw Sonic's mouth around his throat. The feral beast wasn't sinking into Tails body or flesh, or hurting him in any way. Instead, Sonic had stood back up on all fours with Tails neck around his teeth, just as if a Father or Mother of a baby animal would to carry them to another area. Tails realized his arms and legs were dangling as he was latched onto by Sonic, and tried to squirm to get the beast to drop him back on the floor. But he received another angry growl that vibrated through his body from the Werehog, and froze up again.

And with no warning, Sonic went off on all fours, with Tails neck still in his mouth. Tails felt the sudden rush of cold wind blow in his face, as the beast ran. Tails questioned in his mind why the beast didn't attack or hurt him, but seemed to be protective instead. As Sonic ran, Sonic's teeth were still not harming Tails at all. Sure Tails arms and legs were hurting a bit from the cuts and bruises, and it did feel a bit uncomfortable as the beast ran with his neck in it's mouth, but it didn't kill him. Though Tails realized Sonic was probably going to bring him to a certain location and eat him there, he would have a better chance of escape until his older brother would snap out of it hopefully. The beast made many twists and turns through the trees, swiftly dodging each one. Tails thought he was going to get hit in the head by one of the trees, but the wild beast made sure that wasn't going to happen. Tails arched his head up to try and get a glimpse of where Sonic was taking him, and saw what looked like a small mountain. Sonic ran full steam ahead on all fours towards it, and sprung onto the mountain. Sonic slowly climbed over the multiple small rocks on the mountain, and slowly went up it. At one point suddenly, Sonic's one foot lost its footing and he suddenly slipped. Sonic yelped and tried to make a quick recovery, and successfully did. Once he regained his footing, he continued up the mountain.

As the beast ran up it, Tails head kept bobbing from him constantly jumping to different rocks, and hoped that Sonic wouldn't be climbing it for too long. Finally when it seemed like that were on a such a slant that Tails thought Sonic was going to fall, the Werehog grabbed onto a flat edge sticking out of the mountain and climbed it. After he climbed over it, Tails saw a quick glance of what looked like a cave. It wasn't deep as if you could go multiple ways or go extremely far into it, it was more like a indent in the mountain. The Werehog sniffed the air, making sure there were no intruders and it was just them. He dug his nose into the ground and couldn't smell any tracks either, confirming they were alone. The Werehog walked into the dark small cave, and Tails hoped Sonic would release him soon. Sonic walked into the cave and looked around for a spot to sit down. Most of the rocky surface was scattered with rocks and pebbles, but the Werehog found a clear spot of no objects. Tails looked all around the inside of the cave, looking for a way to slip past Sonic and escape. The beast walked over to the clear spot and opened his mouth, which made Tails make contact with the ground. It wasn't a big fall or anything, just a couple inches from how tall the Werehog was even on all four's.

Without thinking, Tails got up and dashed towards the outside of the cave. But he greatly regretted it as he still felt out of energy, and the Werehog let out a loud roar as it chased after him. The fox in his weakened and tired state stopped running and quickly shielded himself instinctively. The Werehog came to a sudden halt when Tails stopped running. The giant beast deeply growled at Tails for trying to escape, and walked closer. Tails yelped when a giant hand suddenly grabbed him, and Sonic protectively put Tails up against his fluffy chest. He walked back over to the spot from before and let go of Tails again. Right as Sonic lowered his head down to Tails again, "Don't eat me Sonic! I-It's me Tails!" The shaking fox yelled.

He expected another growl from Sonic and to soon-be-eaten, but instead he heard a small whimper. Tails looked and saw the same face of worry from when they were in the forest. _"Am I not actually going to die?"_ Tails thought.

Instead of biting into Tails, the Werehog proceeded to sniff Tails body. As it examined Tails body, the fox couldn't help but slightly giggle when Sonic's sniffing tickled him slightly. The small fox noticed a frown create upon the Sonic's face and he looked sad also. Tails yelped when Sonic suddenly picked him up by surprise, and then have the Werehog start licking at the cuts on his arms. He had no idea why the Werehog was doing this, but it definitely made the cuts sting more. What Sonic was trying to accomplish was licking out dirt or bacteria off the cuts to prevent infection on the little fox's body. Tails shivered as it licked all over the cuts on his arms and legs, and as the stinging of them increased. But he suddenly felt the stinging pain from the cuts slowly decrease, and whatever Sonic was doing _was_ actually helping. When he finally stopped, Tails couldn't help but make a disgusted groan as his body was covered with saliva. The licking did work and the stinging pain went away, but now his fur was coated with the saliva. Sonic put Tails back on the ground and let him go, and the fox was surprised when the Werehog let out a loud yawn and fell on his back. Tails was just going to walk over to Sonic and sleep next to him, but suddenly got grabbed by him and the tired beast rested Tails on his furry belly. He was about to get up in protest, but that received a grunt and a baring of the Werehog's fangs when he did. As Tails laid back down he thought in his mind, _"Sonic's fur feels like a giant furry blanket!"_

Out of energy and too comforted by the Werehog's fur, sleep won over him. He cuddled up to Sonic's fur, and could already hear the Werehog snoring quietly. Before his eye's closed and he fell asleep, with a yawn he said "I'll escape tomorrow..."

As he slurred that last word he fell into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I was late by a day! Forgot about finishing this chapter off but here you go everyone! :D**

After a peaceful quick nap, Tails woke up. Well he _thought_ all he did was take a quick nap. Without getting up yet, he tilted his head over towards the entrance of the cave. Expecting to thankfully see a bright and fresh sunny morning, he instead saw the sun setting in a beautiful orange sky. _"I've been asleep for a whole entire day!?"_.

He couldn't think of how he possibly could of slept for a whole day, but he then started thinking of some probable answers. _"Well back when were were in that building I couldn't really get that much sleep because the bed felt like a rock, and Sonic's fur was really soft..."_

When the memories of everything that happened yesterday came back, he darted his head down at the creature that was the start of the chaos. It was sleeping peacefully and soundly, and looked well relaxed. Every now and then Tails saw the creature's left ear twitch, which could mean't he was having a dream. Realizing the Werehog could have been in a deep sleep, he wouldn't notice Tails escape. The Werehog's arm was still wrapped around the fox, but it was very loosely wrapped around now. Tails ever-so-gently moved it's hand over and put it on the floor, and he slowly slid across the Werehog's belly. When he fell off Sonic, he knew he shouldn't run since the Werehog would wake up. Tails went on his tippy toes and quietly as possible tried to tip toe to the entrance of the cave. He carefully avoided little rocks on the ground, and had to rely on the tiny bit of sunlight from the sunset that was left. Suddenly he stepped on a pointy rock, and had to hold back a painful yelp. Tails looked back at Sonic, _"Still sleeping, good."_

He finally made it to the entrance of the cave, and was about to quickly go out it and make a run for it, but he felt himself losing balance. His toe's were starting to hurt from standing on them so long and he could feel himself losing balance. But a sudden yawn from the sleeping Werehog surprised and he looked back at Sonic, which made him trip. He fell forward and instincts quickly made him put his hands out, and they hit the ground before Tails head would've hit it. He got up and looked at his hands, only looking a bit scraped, but that was not what was on his mind on that moment. He looked in back at Sonic, and he must've of woken up from him hitting the ground. As soon as the mad creature loud out a loud roar, Tails tried running away again. From being at a farther distance from Sonic then before, he thought he could've had a chance to run out and quickly hide. But Sonic would make sure that didn't happen. The Werehog broke from his tired state immediately after waking up and yet again chased after Tails. Tails ran out of the cave and was going to run back down the mountain and hide, but his plan failed as instead of Sonic pouncing on him, since he was farther away he stretched his arms and grabbed Tails. The fox screamed as Sonic grabbed him and he tried to squirm out of the Werehog's hold. But the large creature's arms retracted at a quick speed, and the Werehog got him again.

Tails could tell his seemingly feral older brother was getting angry. He turned his head around slowly to see of course what he expected, which was Sonic baring his large fangs and growling loudly. He could tell the Werehog was fed up with him constantly trying to run away, and it would have to be monitoring Tails 24/7 to make sure he doesn't try anything again. The yellow fox made a sigh of relief when Sonic put him back down, but watched as he walked to the entrance of the cave on all four's. He stood there, and that's all he did. He stood in front of the entrance to make sure Tails wouldn't run out again. As minutes passed by, the sky got cloudy as it got darker, and it suddenly started drizzling, which tensed up Sonic even more. With in a matter of minutes it was pouring rain, and the fox sat in the cave with absolutely nothing to do. While he started going into his own thoughts, he looked back up at Sonic. He still stood there, looking very on edge. The Werehog constantly darted it's head in different directions whenever he heard even the slightest of noises in the rain. Tails knew the only way he could get Sonic to snap out of it was to calm him down. He got up and slowly approached the feral animal, careful not to make to much noise. Because the pouring rain was so loud Sonic must've not heard him walk up to him though. As Tails went up next to him, somehow the Werehog was still too distracted. Tails reached out and gently put his hand on Sonic's back. The Werehog jolted and looked at Tails, looking angry again. The fox proceeded to pet Sonic's back, and it actually _was_ calming him down. The Werehog's teeth were no longer baring in suppressed anger, and he started to look a little less tense.

This soon turned out into Sonic lying down as Tails petted him. Tails could hear Sonic's tail start wagging and heard it make a thumping noise whenever it made contact with the ground, and even giggled slightly from hearing the Werehog's tail. Sonic suddenly rolled over onto his back and Tails moved his hand away, and realized the Werehog was indicating for him to scratch his belly. Tails did so and a smile of relaxation crept up on the Werehog's face. The fox could tell Sonic was loving him scratch his belly, and even used his other hand to scratch behind Sonic's triangular ears. This made the Werehog's tail thump even more, and his tounge stuck out as a simple act of him getting petted completely put him at bay to the person scratching him. Tails giggled again as Sonic suppressed his happiness, and the fox was enjoying it himself too.

But they suddenly both froze when the Werehog's belly made a loud growl, and he licked his large fangs. He was getting hungry.

 _"Oh no..."_

 **Yeah this chapter's kind of short. But were getting down to the last chapter! (Not sure if it'll be one or two chapter's though...)**


	10. Epilogue

**Last chapter! Also sorry again about being late, got caught up by Easter. But here you go everyone! :D**

The Werehog got back up and looked at Tails. He licked his large fangs as he stared at the small fox with a hungry look. This brought instant fear to Tails, thinking Sonic would actually eat him letting hunger win over him. "S-Sonic you don't have to do this! I-I can go look for some food outside of the-

The fox stopped mid-sentence when the burly Werehog brought up his hand and pointed his index finger at him. Tails was confused at first, but then Sonic pointed to the ground, then turned around and ran out of the cave on all four's. The fox didn't know what exactly had just happened, but he realized Sonic went out of the cave to get some food for them, and the reason he pointed at Tails mean't for him to stay there. Though this was the perfect time to escape, Tails knew the Werehog would probably pick up his scent and find him again. So he sat back down, and waited.

He listened to the pouring rain impact the ground, and could hear the breeze somehow gently and it was nowhere near rough. Thirty minutes went by, which seemed like hours to Tails, and jolted up when he heard a sudden loud howl, and could hear Sonic climbing back up the mountain. He was finally coming back with some food, as Tails was getting hungry himself, but a realization popped in his head. _"Wait a second. What food did he exactly bring back...! Did he kill an animal!?"_

He feared the worst, and was expecting Sonic to come up with a dead animal in his mouth, and prepared himself. Just as he saw the Werehog come into his vision, he covered his eyes and looked away. He heard it walk up to him and make a barking noise, and felt he was being forced to see the food on the ground. Tails slowly peered his eyes open expecting to see an animals corpse, but instead saw Sonic holding fruit tucked in his arm. The Werehog dropped all the fruit, which were all apples for some reason, and Tails made a sigh of relief. Sonic found an apple tree not too far away from them and stretched his hands to pick all of the apples off, and immediately brought them all back to Tails while somehow controlling himself from eating them all. "Thanks for getting some food Sonic" Tails sad as he petted the Werehog's fur. Tails examined the apples to see which one looked the ripest, and spotted one out of the bunch that looked nearly perfect. He picked it up and took a big bite out of it, finally having some food to fill his empty stomach. Sonic didn't hesitate in waiting to eat either, and picked up one of the apples and took a giant bite, which only left half of the apple. As they dug into the fruit, Tails looked over to Sonic and realized. The Werehog was starting to eat the food more humanely, and would pick it up with his hand instead of eating it on the ground. As time passed by, Tails finished eating one apple, and Sonic had finished eating nearly half of the apples in the pile, and both of their hunger has been satisfied. They both could tell from being full they were becoming drowsy, and Sonic actually stood up on two feet, and walked over to the ground on the spot they slept before. He laid down on the ground, with Tails slowly following, who crawled on top of Sonic's fluffy belly. "Goodnight Sonic..." Tails said with a yawn. And as he fell asleep, he swore he heard Sonic say back "Goodnight Tails", and they both fell asleep, going off into dreams off possibly anything.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Tails was the first to wake up, and was expecting to probably see it to still be night, but instead could see the sunrise, and a smile crept on his face. He could hear Sonic waking up not too shortly after himself also. With a groan the Werehog said "Good morning Tails", and was surprised when he saw extreme joy in Tails expression. Tails immediately hugged him and almost shouted with glee "You're back!"

Sonic didn't know quite exactly what Tails was talking about. But he then remembered. He remembered the whole seen of Amy kidnapping him, and locking him up. Then kidnapping Tails also, until one day he lost control of himself in his Werehog form, and literally hunted down Tails. He felt guilt wash over him as he remembered the terrified look on his younger brother's face when he pounced on him, and felt tear's well up in his eyes. Sonic instantly hugged Tails back which got him by surprise. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this Little buddy. I lost control over myself and went completely crazy! Can you still forgive me Tails?"

Sonic went out of the hug and went on a knee-to-knee level with Tails, and looked him straight in the face. Tails smiled again. "Of course I do Sonic! This whole time you were still protecting over me making sure I didn't get hurt, which means you still knew who I was. And in a way you did kind of save both of us from Amy, so I can thank you for that too."

And with that Tails hugged Sonic again, and Sonic felt relief. In a way he still did kind of have control over himself, protecting Tails. Their brothership could never be broken or teared apart, and that's how it was going to stay no matter what.

The sunrise was coming close to the time Sonic would transform back to his regular old self, and he couldn't wait to finally get to run around as fast as possible after a whole month.

"Thanks Tails..."

* * *

 **Yeah the epilogue is kinda short, but I decided I wanted to quickly wrap everything up in this last chapter, which may have lost some extra detail from other one's. But I still hope you all liked it! :3**


End file.
